


sir, ily sir

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Romance, office!AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: kahit si jongin ang boss, si kyungsoo naman ang bossing ng puso niya.





	sir, ily sir

**Author's Note:**

> may pa-mature tag HAHAHAHA enjoy

_“babe.”_

“mm?” muffled na sagot ni kyungsoo dahil busyng busy siyang i-explore ang leeg ng kasintahang si jongin na kapit na kapit at gigil na gigil sa pwet at bewang niya. kasalukuyan siyang nakaupo sa kandungan nito habang patuloy na pinaparaanan ng halik ang bawat patch ng balat na kaya abutin ng mga labi niya. 

lunch break kasi at katatapos lang nilang kumain ng bento boxes na inihanda mismo ni kyungsoo para sa kanilang dalawa. bihira lang nilang gawin yun dahil bilang boss at secretary ay hindi nila maaaring ipaalam sa mga katrabaho nila na mayroong namamagitan sa kanila na mas malalim pa sa nakikita ng iba.

sa katunayan, si kyungsoo lang talaga ang may pakialam sa kung anumang tsismis ang lumaganap sa office dahil ano ba naman ang laban nila kay jongin kim na _boss_ nila at nagpapasweldo sa kanila? 

pero may mga panahon lang talaga na sinusubok ng mas nakababata niyang secretary ang pasensya niya. tulad ngayon.

“sabi mo, _fuck._” ingit ni jongin, habang patuloy na gumagalaw ang dalawang kamay sa bahaging likuran ng kasintahan. ang _tambok_ talaga. “wag nating ipaalam sa, _uh_, iba. dahan dahan lang, please, _shit_. babe, ano ba-, _ah._”

“mm.” naramdaman niyang tumango ito sa leeg niya at makakahinga na sana siya (at ang slacks niya) nang maluwag nang biglang may maramdaman siyang basa at sumisipsip— _puta._

kailangan niya na talagang patigilin ang kasintahan kung ayaw nilang madungisan ang office niya lalo na’t magsisimula nang bumalik ang mga empleyado mula sa kanilang lunch break.

kahit alangan at labag sa loob niya ay itinulak ni jongin bahagya ang kasintahan para matanggal ang pagkakakapit ng mga labi nito sa leeg niyang panigurado ay magsisimula nang magmarka. kitang kita sa mukha ni kyungsoo ang pagkalutang nito kaya tinapik niya nang marahan ang namumula at mataba nitong pisngi para ibalik sa realidad.

na mukhang epektibo naman dahil naalerto agad ito at halos mapatalon paalis sa kandungan niya. dumiretso agad ang lalaki sa pintuan ng office at chineck ang doorknob nito.

napahawak ito sa dibdib at napabuga ng hangin sa kaba. “akala ko hindi ko nalock.”

natawa naman si jongin at napailing dahil sobrang mahal na mahal niya talaga ang lalaking to. may anim na taon mang agwat sa edad nila, sa kanilang pagkakaintindihan at pagkakasundo naman ay hindi ito mahahalata. pero hindi naman din ikakaila ni jongin na binebaby at iniispoil niya ang kasintahan. napaka-cute naman kasi talaga. 

tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaupo at naglakad patungo kay kyungsoo. nakanguso ito at halos lumobo na naman ang puso niya sa pagmamahal.

hinawi niya ang buhok nito at hinalikan ang tip ng ilong bago isunod ang mga labing nakapout pa rin. 

napabungisngis ang secretary at napakayakap kay jongin, nakabaon ang mukha sa malapad niyang dibdib.

“love you.”

sinubsob niya ang mukha sa buhok ng kasintahan at kahit paulit ulit ay hindi siya mapapagod sagutin ito ng “mahal din kita.”.


End file.
